


Woke Up This Morning

by killerwhaletank



Category: Fake News RPF, Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerwhaletank/pseuds/killerwhaletank
Summary: What happens in Vegas, doesn't necessarily stay in Vegas now, does it?





	Woke Up This Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A special shout-out to the entire PSA fandom for just being awesome and full of some of the best writing and ideas I've ever had the pleasure of seeing.
> 
> Also, I totally found the idea for this somewhere on Tumblr, and thought that this would be a pretty neat one off, so here it is. It's not entirely what the little idea seed alluded to, but I don't know. I thought this would be cute. I kind of hope it doesn't suck.
> 
> Title's been jacked from the theme song to "The Sopranos".

_Las Vegas, Nevada  
February 15, 2018_

A loud pounding echoed through the room, to the point where it woke Lovett from a sound sleep. He tried to talk, to scream out to whomever may have been hammering nails in the wall at some ungodly early hour of the morning, but found his mouth to be so dry that the words simply failed. Vision blurry, Lovett opened one eye to see the room again spinning around him, just as it had before he collapsed into bed.

It wasn't until he tried to sit up that he realized the loud pounding was not echoing through the room, but simply echoing between his ears. It was that sound of his own heart beating.

He knew he wasn't alone, and for some reason that comforted him. He rubbed at his eyes and fumbled around on the small table by the bed that was actually connected to the wall for his glasses. He turned to see a tuft of blondish red hair sticking out from under the thin hotel blankets, and another wave of relief washed over him. He wasn't alone, and he knew who that hair belonged to. So this wasn't some random hookup; he was with Jordan. Lovett ran a hand through his hair and let out another sigh of relief, when something caught on one of his unruly curls.

Confused, Lovett proceeded to tug at his hair until finally jerking it free. With a little grunt he held his hand out, to see if he could find whatever it was his hair was caught on.

The silence of the room was now filled with the sound of Lovett screaming. On his finger a ring, a simple band of gold; a wedding ring.

Jordan went from snoring to completely awake when he heard Lovett screaming. On his feet he stumbled back from the bed and onto the floor, sitting there with only the top blanket covering his lap. Lovett was still screaming, staring at the back of his hand, at a ring that Jordan couldn't see through the darkness. "Jon. Jon!" Jordan finally shouted, hopping to his feet to see Lovett still very much in a state of shock. Jordan grabbed him by the shoulders and finally got him to stop screaming. "What the f-"

"What the fuck is this!" Lovett shook his hand in front of Jordan's face, giving Jordan no hope of seeing the ring on his finger. "What the f-"

Jordan grabbed Lovett's hand to keep it from shaking. Once their movement stopped it was Jordan's time to feel his heart beating in his head. He closed his eyes and winced, willing himself to stop breathing long enough for his heart to stop beating long enough for his brain to full comprehend what he was seeing. "It... looks like a wedding ring," he deduced. "Wait. A wedding ring?"

"A wedding ring!" Lovett's shouts were now more desperate. He grabbed the hair at the back of Jordan's neck and pulled him close. "We got married!"

Jordan's brain was still not up to speed on this whole situation. Before Jordan had a chance to react to Lovett's fright, Lovett jumped from the bed and grabbed his cell phone from the back pocket of his jeans. "Wait," Jordan groaned, the rest of his body finally catching up to whatever was going on with Lovett. With a heavy breath Jordan sat on the bed and rubbed his hand against his knee, pausing only when he felt the ring on his finger. He chuckled and held up his hand. "At least they match," he said with a playful shrug of his shoulders.

But from where Lovett stood he was thoroughly unamused. "This isn't funny, Jordan," he almost snapped.

"I wasn't-" Jordan looked down at the back of his own hand, the gold band on his own finger, and sighed in a defeated tone. When Jordan asked Lovett to marry him, he wasn't rebuffed but told it would be a long engagement. Lovett wanted everything to be absolutely perfect, not to mention he was going to have to out-do the Favreau wedding by leaps and bounds. Jordan was happy to go along with this, and even started to help with the planning. "I wasn't laughing, though I kind of think this is... I don't know, it's..." Another sigh.

"What, Jordan. It's what." Every word that came from Lovett's mouth seethed, and every word made Jordan want to crawl back inside himself. Lovett didn't give Jordan a chance to respond before pulling on the same maroon pants from the night before and placing a call back to the home office.

"Lovett!" The phone crackled for just a moment, signifying that he was being put on speaker. "Buddy, what's up? You and Jordo still in Vegas?"

"Yeah, Tommy." Lovett sighed and pitched his fingers back through his hair, this time mindful of the wedding ring. "Yeah, we... we are. Listen." Lovett turned to see Jordan sliding from the bed and rooting around on the floor for his own clothes. Where Jordan usually stood a foot taller than he did, now Jordan just seemed small. What was he freaking out about? The fact that he was married? That he was married to the man he loved? That they probably got married at some drive-thru window by a guy in an Elvis costume instead of the backyard of some Icelandic farmhouse?

"Lovett?" Jon's voice chimed in. "Hello? Earth to Lovett?"

Lovett remained quiet, watching Jordan flick on one of the lights near the bathroom, and pull a piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans. Jordan turned to Lovett with a sad smile. "The license," he replied. "Or... the receipt, I'm not... sure just how legally binding this is. We can fix this if you-"

"No," Lovett said aloud to Jordan but into the phone. He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous, and kind of reached out for Jordan. "Fellas, I need to tell you something. And I need you to be sitting down when I do."

Silence on the other end. "Okay," Tommy's voice finally broke the silence.

"Guys, I... we..." Lovett paused and let out a long breath. "Fuck why is this so difficult to-"

"We got married!" Jordan announced to the room, his voice just barely heard on the other end of the phone.

"You... what?" It was Jon's turn to be confused.

Lovett sighed again. "We got married," he said aloud, admitting to himself that this did actually happen. "I know we've been planning this big whole thing, but... I don't know I guess... one thing led to another, and now it's really real." He looked over and saw Jordan sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling from ear to ear. "We're married."

"And he's technically... legally a Klepper now," Jordan said, reading the piece of paper he'd taken from his back pocket.

"What?!" Lovett hopped up from the floor where he sat on the phone, dropping the iPhone in the process. He snatched the paper from Jordan and read over it once, twice, and a third time just to be sure. "You... no. No this... no! This isn't what we-"

"Jonathan Klepper," Jon read back through the phone.

"Has a nice ring to it," Tommy chimed in. "Congrats, Mr. Klepper."

"Or is that Mr. Kleppers?" Jon responded, the sound of both Tommy and Jon laughing the last thing heard before Lovett abruptly ended the call.

Silence again filled the room. Jordan watched Lovett pace, nervous and anxious and angry and excited all in the same gait. He wanted to speak up, to say that this was a good thing; they were finally married, what was the big deal? But he could see that, to Lovett, it was a huge deal. Jordan looked down at his ring, it wasn't really so bad, and started twisting it around on his finger. When he started to pull it off, Lovett gasped and immediately grabbed his hand to stop him.

"What're you doing?" Lovett asked in a genuinely accusatory tone.

"I... nothing?" Jordan asked in return. He looked at Lovett, who even when he was sitting stood only an inch or so taller than him.

Lovett shook his head, and immediately pushed the ring back onto Jordan's finger, lacing their hands together in the process. "Don't take it off," he said quietly in response. He slid into Jordan's lap and wound Jordan's arms around his hips. "I heard it's bad luck to take off your wedding ring any time in the first year of the marriage."

Jordan smiled and buried his face into Lovett's shoulder. "Is that true?"

Lovett gave his shoulders a little shrug. "If we want this to last, we at least have to give it a fighting chance, right?"

"Right." Jordan hummed and leaned up to nuzzle a little kiss to the curve of Lovett's jaw. "I love you, my little wombat."

The smile on Lovett's face was so bright it could have easily lit up the room. "And I love you... Mr. Lovett."


End file.
